Rage
by S.D.Ligott
Summary: Luego de su primer contacto íntimo, la indiferencia de Vegeta hace dudar a Goku de la veracidad de lo sucedido! Las dudas se convierten en desconcierto cuando el Principe comienza a mostrarse hostil! Cómo encarará el problema Goku? CAP.2 UP! MI PRIMER FIC DE DBZ! YAOI! VegetaxGoku
1. Chapter 1

**RAGE**

_Capítulo I_

by: S. D. Ligott

ADVERTENCIA: Este fanfic es YAOI. Contiene escenas de situación romántica y/o sexo entre personas del mismo sexo (hombres). Homofóbicos, abstenerse.-

Goku, hábil peleador de la raza saiyan y salvador, en más de una ocasión de la Tierra y del universo entero, se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol una cálida tarde de cielo azul, con la vista fija en la nada.-

Por primera vez se hallaba frente a una cuestión que ninguna de sus técnicas de combate, ninguna de las fases de súper saiyan, podría ayudarlo a superar...

Por primera vez en toda su vida, se encontraba confundido. No porque desconociera la naturaleza del inconveniente que lo aquejaba, sino porque le era desconocida para él. Para su persona. Para su naturaleza guerrera.-

Todo había empezado una tarde muy parecida a aquella en la cual se encontraba entrenando en el medio del bosque con su eterno rival, el príncipe de los saiyan, Vegeta.-

Los dos se encontraban convertidos en súper saiyan e intercambiaban golpes de puño y patadas a una velocidad imposible de percibir para un humano común y corriente.-

Vegeta atacaba, él lo booqueaba y acto seguido contraatacaba. Así una y otra vez, aumentando golpe tras golpe la velocidad de sus movimientos.-

- ¡Vamos Vegeta! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¡Me estoy aburriendo! -le dijo en tono burlón, obteniendo como respuesta un gruñido de parte del príncipe.-

Siempre le había gustado provocar al temperamental saiyan, pero ese día en particular lo necesitaba más que nunca. Necesitaba de un buen oponente para descargar la tensión que aquejaba a su cuerpo desde hacía varios días.-

Desconocía la causa de su estado y eso lo perturbaba aún más, al punto tal que toda su familia, cada uno a su manera, se había encargado de hacerle saber que estaba intratable: Milk a los gritos, Gohan intentando entablar una conversación profunda con él y Goten, con la simpleza y despreocupación propia de un adolescente...

Por un lado intentaba mostrarse agradecido ante la preocupación expresada por todos, pero por otro lado, sentía deseos de que desaparecieran de su entorno.-

En las reuniones con Bulma y el resto de sus amigos, ya no se mostraba a muy a gusto con ser el centro de atención de la velada. Siempre terminaba inventando alguna excusa para irse antes. Al principio se preocupaba de que sonaran creíbles, pero luego eso dejó de importarle.-

La cuestión es que no había nada, ni siquiera la comida, que aliviara su estado de latente ansiedad y agresividad y entonces, un buen día, Vegeta lo había llamado para entrenar. Emocionado aceptó, con la esperanza que un buen combate de entrenamiento sea la solución divina que había estado buscando.-

Y en eso se encontraba, pero necesitaba más. No era que Vegeta fuese un mal oponente o que fuese débil. Era que él necesitaba que diera todo de sí.-

- ¡Cállate imbécil! ¡¿O acaso quieres que te borre esa sonrisita socarrona de los labios en forma permanente?! ¡Porque con gusto lo haré! -ahí estaba el príncipe de los saiyan sacando a relucir su vasto repertorio de insultos.-

- ¡jajaja eso ya lo ve...! -empezó a decir cuando de imprevisto un puño de Vegeta se incrustó en su mejilla. Al segundo siguiente pudo sentir todo su cuerpo impactando contra la hierva.-

Ni siquiera había alcanzado a reincorporarse por completo cuando de reojo vio a su compañero descender lentamente a escasos metros de él.-

Goku se encontraba contando los segundos para que el comentario irónico de Vegeta se sucediera cuando, para su sorpresa el cabello en punta del príncipe saiyan, hasta entonces dorado, volvió a su color ébano original.-

- ¡Oh, vamos Vegeta! ¿Porqué volvíste a la normalidad? ¡No me digas que en serio crees que ya me ganaste!

- No, Kakaratto. Soy consciente que se necesita más que un golpe para ganarte -comenzó a decir, serio, mientras se acercaba- Pero creo que en estos momentos necesitas otra cosa... -acto seguido, clavó sus ojos negros en él.-

- ¿Eh?, ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Porqué no miras tu entrepierna?

Gokú obedeció y bajó sus ojos hacia su cintura. Su rostro palideció al darse cuenta de la incipiente erección que resaltaba a través de su pantalón de entrenamiento naranja. Por algún motivo, no volvió a levantar la vista hacia el príncipe de los saiyan, no quería comprobar que Vegeta tenía la vista clavada en el mismo punto que él.-

- ¿Qué tal si te _ayudo_ con eso para que podamos seguir entrenando?

- Eh... ¿_Ayudar_?, ¿Con qué?, ¿Cómo?

- Con eso. A _descargarlo_ -le contestó con naturalidad. Acto seguido, se arrodilló ante él- No eres el primero al que le pasa. Es común en guerreros con vastas reservas de energía mal canalizadas...

- ¿Qué quieres decir con _'mal canalizadas'_?

- Dime Kakarotto, cuando tienes relaciones con tu mujer, ¿no sientes la necesidad de refrenarte por miedo a quebrarle los huesos?

La pregunta de Vegeta lo tomó por sorpresa. Al punto tal que levantó la vista y al hacerlo sus ojos se cruzaron con la penetrante mirada del príncipe de los saiyan.-

- ¿Cómo...?

- Porque soy un saiyan como tu y también tengo una esposa humana -lo interrumpió, colocando una de sus manos enguantadas sobre la entrepierna de Goku. Al hacerlo, éste sintió un intenso escalofrío recorriéndole la columna vertebral de punta a punta.-

- Ugh...

- Los saiyan son una especie guerrera y bárbara por naturaleza. Era muy común que las mujeres, por su escasa resistencia, murieran durante el acto sexual o el parto. Muy pocas nacían con sangre guerrera en sus venas y las que existían, eran desposadas con guerreros de clase alta. Aunque tampoco es que duraran mucho más. Por eso las mujeres eran casi inexistentes entre nuestra raza... -mientras hablaba, los dedos de Vegeta se colaron dentro de su ropa hasta alcanzar su erección y empezaron a masajearla lentamente de abajo hacia arriba.-

- Ve-vegeta... -susurró su nombre con voz temblorosa debido a los espasmos que las caricias del nombrado en aquella zona le proporcionaban.-

Era cierto, a lo largo de los años, en el plano sexual se había visto obligado a imponerse un férreo autocontrol para evitar lastimar a Milk y era precisamente durante el acto sexual donde más cerca de sus límites llegaba la bestia guerrera de sangre saiyan que llevaba dentro.-

Esa preocupación por no excederse, hacía que sopesara más el agotador esfuerzo por contenerse que el placer que, se suponía, debía proporcionarle el acto. Lo cual hacía del encuentro íntimo un momento poco agradable para él.-

Mientras reflexionaba sobre eso, inconscientemente se había recostado contra una roca, en tanto que Vegeta se había sentado a su lado sin dejar de estimular su entrepierna con rudeza, sin ningún tipo de consideración. Pero ello no le dolía en lo más mínimo, al contrario, su propio cuerpo, con el movimiento de sus caderas, animaba a su compañero a aumentar el ritmo de sus caricias.-

El silencio del bosque se vio interrumpido por sus gemidos. Apenas abrió los ojos para mirar a su alrededor su vista giró hacia el rostro de Vegeta, empapado en sudor y con un leve tinte carmesí en sus mejillas. Tenía la boca entreabierta por donde dejaba escapar el aire en forma de agitados jadeos.-

Seguidamente, sus ojos bajaron hacia el motivo de la agitación del príncipe. Su propia erección que aparecía a través de su pantalón azul de entrenamiento.-

Una idea de lo más extraña se formó en su mente. En otro contexto ni muerto la habría puesto en práctica, pero ahora, sus sentidos estaban obnubilados con el placer que su estimulada entrepierna le proporcionaba, así que no lo dudó. Con movimientos torpes, arrastró su mano a través del pasto hasta la entrepierna de Vegeta. Sus dedos apenas la habían rozado cuando su dueño habló.-

- Kakarotto...

- Tu también necesitas ayuda por lo visto... -el interpelado tardó en responder y Goku aprovechó para colar su mano dentro de su pantalón y sacar de un jalón hacia afuera su miembro, acompañado de un gemido por parte del príncipe que lo hizo titubear en sus movimientos.-

Acto seguido comenzó a estimularlo del mismo modo, sujetando fuertemente su miembro entre sus dedos y masajeando todo su cuerpo de abajo hacia arriba una y otra vez. Al tercer roce, Goku advirtió que un líquido viscoso chorreaba de la punta el cual hacía que su mano se deslizara con mayor facilidad a todo lo largo de la palpitante erección del príncipe de los saiyan.-

Los gemidos de Vegeta se unieron a los de Goku en su afán de quebrar el silencio del bosque.-

Goku no supo a ciencia cierta cuando sus piernas se habían enredado con las de su compañero. Ni mucho menos cuando se había recostado de lado en la hierva con Vegeta en la misma posición, frente a él, pero con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.-

En forma rítmica se estimularon mutuamente hasta alcanzar el ansiado clímax.-

Goku pudo sentir toda la frustración y tensión que lo habían aquejado durante todos esos días, drenar a través de su miembro junto con el semen que manchaba copiosamente la mano de Vegeta.-

Él también podía sentir el viscoso fluído del nombrado derramándose sobre su mano y colándose entre sus dedos mientras iba disminuyendo lentamente el ritmo de su masaje sobre el miembro del príncipe de los saiyan. A medida que lo hacía, cada vez que llegaba a la parte superio, más y más líquido blanquecino se escurría de la punta.-

Cuando ambos se quedaron inmóviles lo único que se escuchaba en el ambiente era el ritmo irregular de sus respiraciones.-

Con ojos cansados, Goku bajó la vista hacia el rostro de Vegeta, quién descansaba a escasos centímetros de su pecho.-

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que por primera vez no tenía el ceño fruncido. Su expresión era completamente relajada y extenuada. Algo insólito en él. Lentamente fue alzando la vista hasta que sus ojos azabaches se cruzaron con los de Kakarotto.-

El contacto visual duró apenas unos segundos porque para su sorpresa éste último rodeó su espalda con el brazo que tenía libre, atrajo más cerca su cuerpo, anulando la distancia que existía entre ambos y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.-

Así permanecieron por casi un minuto durante el cual ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mover un solo músculo.

Cuando se separaron y se reincorporaron, se dirigieron a un río cercano para asearse, advirtiendo con sorpresa que estaba anocheciendo pues el lucero del alba ya brillaba en el firmamento de tonos azules y violáceos.-

Apenas intercambiaron unas palabras antes de irse a sus respectivas casas.-

Con la tranquilidad y lucidez mental que dio paso en su ser los días posteriores a aquella tarde, Goku empezó a cuestionarse porqué había besado a Vegeta y más aún, porqué el otro no se había resistido.-

Una vez, le habían dicho que dos personas se besaban en la boca cuando querían ser pareja. Y se había casado con Milk porque ella le había dicho que eso era lo que correspondía que hicieran dos personas que se habían besado en la boca. ¿Entonces ahora quería a Vegeta como pareja?

Ese era el interrogante que se le había formulado en la cabeza cuando Vegeta, vestido con su característico traje de entrenamiento, aterrizó ante él aquella tarde.-

- Vamos a entrenar, Kakarotto -le ordenó con voz firme.-

CONTINUARÁ...

Notas/Comentarios de la Autora:

Buenas a todas (seamos realistas, los hombres no leen yaoi! El que lo lea tiene derecho a pedirme mi Mail! xD), este es mi primer fanfic de Dragon Ball Z, espero que les guste.-

La idea nació de una conversación -vía whatsapp- con mi mejor amiga sobre el escaso/nulo fundamento de las parejas heterosexuales de Goku y Vegeta en la serie original y mi frase matadora de "...para lo único que existen Milk y Bulma es para crear más saiyans..."

Tremendo, lapidario e irónico teniendo en cuenta que quién lo dice es una mujer (yo). Pero es así... PIÉNSENLO! Bulma se encontraba pensando en lo bueno (atractivo) que se había puesto Goku de adulto mientras Vegeta pululaba por su casa! -con los pecados capitales no tenía problemas la chica... Ah, no, cierto que el contrato decía "no mirarás a la mujer del prójimo", no decía nada del hombre... Bueno, entonces chicas, miren tranquilas que la norma no nos afecta xD- Y DE LA NOCHE A LA MAÑANA APARECE CON PENDEJO DE VEGETA! What the fucking hell (no Cell)!

La segunda fuente de inspiración de esta historia es la concepción de la homosexualidad en las culturas antiguas, sobretodo entre las castas guerreras (espartanos, etc...). O sea, antes de ser un tabú, se consideraba que las relaciones homosexuales, sobretodo entre los miembros de un ejército, ayudaba a fomentar los lazos de fidelidad y lealtad del grupo (además a alguien había que darle masa... O qué? Creen que en el siglo II a.c el que se le caía el jabón no perdía!? Cierto que no había jabón... Al menos no en las clases bajas... Bue, no importa, se entendió xD)

Y bueno, siendo los saiyans una clase guerrera, me pareció coherente la analogía... Y así nació esto! XD

Además no me va mucho el Vegeta histérico y prejuicioso post saga de los saiyans! Vegeta es un saiyan, príncipe de los saiyans! No le vengan a imponer así como así prejuicios culturales de la tierra! XD

En fin, me voy a estudiar de una vez. Ya saben, dudas, comentarios, críticas, donaciones, etc... Dejen un review que se agradece! Tampoco duden en escribirme!

Sayounara!


	2. Chapter 2

**RAGE**

_Capítulo II_

by: S. D. Ligott

ADVERTENCIA: Este fanfic es YAOI. Contiene escenas de situación romántica y/o sexo entre personas del mismo sexo (hombres). Homofóbicos, abstenerse.-

Los días posteriores al encuentro íntimo suscitado entre Goku y Vegeta, habían estado signados por la intriga para el primero.-

Es decir, ¿Cual sería la reacción del Principe de los saiyans cuando volvieran a verse?, ¿Diría algo sobre lo sucedido?

Estas preguntas se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de Goku, así como las hipotéticas respuestas.-

Pero cuando el día finalmente llegó, no pudo evitar que la desilusión lo invadiera.-

Nada. No había pasado absolutamente nada. Vegeta había aparecido para entrenar, entrenaron y cuando estaba anocheciendo, cada uno se fue a su casa, con sus respectivas esposas e hijos.-

Es decir, ¿Aquella situación había sido un sueño?, ¿Un fruto de su imaginación?, ¿Una alucinación?

No. Imposible. Porque había algo que era real: la frustración y malhumor que habían signado su comportamiento los días previos a aquel "evento" se habían esfumado. Y eso no era algo que solo él advertía, su familia también.-

Los días de entrenamiento se sucedieron uno tras otro y lo que empezó a preocupar al hijo menor de Bardock no era que el Principe saiyan no sacara el tema, sino el comportamiento hostil que éste empezó a desarrollar hacia aquel.-

Era como si Vegeta hubiese hecho un retroceso mental hacia la época en que se conocieron. Refunfuñaba y maldecía sin razón -más de lo habitual-, vivía amenazando con que lo mataría, etc.-

Las pocas veces que había intentado mantener un diálogo medianamente civilizado con él, Vegeta había evadido sus preguntas, estallando en un torbellino de insultos y gritos sin fin que desanimaban a Goku a intentar profundizar sobre lo que mierda le estaba pasando al último Príncipe de los saiyans.-

Cuando Bulma llamó a su casa para invitar a toda su familia a la reunión que organizaría en Capsule Corp para celebrar su cumpleaños, lejos de alegrarse por la generosa cantidad de deliciosa comida que el evento prometía, comenzó a temer que en su cruce con Vegeta, éste diera comienzo a una de sus rabietas en medio de la fiesta...

... Y por supuesto, no ir no era una opción para él, el guerrero más fuerte del universo, el principal artífice del grupo de amigos formado, el salvador de la Tierra (en más de una oportunidad).-

... Tampoco lo era para Vegeta, el "feliz" esposo de la homenajeada...

Cuando el día llegó, a la hora señalada -14.00 horas- Goku teletransportó a Milk, Goten, Gohan, Videl y Pan a la casa de Bulma.-

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Bulma! -la saludó Goku con su característica efusividad al mismo tiempo que localizaba el ki de Vegeta, quién se encontraba sentado debajo de un árbol, algo alejado del grupo.-

- Muchas gracias, Goku. Me alegro muchísimo que hayan venido -agradeció la joven de cabello turquesa, dándole un caluroso abrazo al mencionado.-

- ¿Qué le pasa a Vegeta?

- No lo sé. Desde hace varios días ha estado terriblemente irritable con todo lo que le rodea -le contestó, en tono preocupado- ¡Mono estúpido, ha de estar en celo o alguna estupidez así! -agregó, en tono de broma, arrancando risas de Milk, Yamcha, el Maestro Roshi y los demás.-

Con algo de nerviosismo, Goku acompañó la risa de sus amigos, justo cuando Vegeta giró la mirada hacia donde él estaba.-

Obviamente la mirada que le dedicó el saiyan no fue para nada amistosa...

- Ey Milk, ¿No me dijiste que hace poco Goku no había atravesado una etapa de mal humor? Yo ahora lo veo como siempre, ¿Qué hiciste para que volviera a la normalidad? -escuhó que le preguntaba Bulma en un fragmento de su charla con Milk.-

En ese momento, el relato de Krilin sobre las peripecias del Maestro Roshi durante la semana que estuvo sin sus revistas pornográficas, pasó a segundo plano para Goku.-

- En realidad, no hice nada. Un día cuando volvió a casa de su entrenamiento con Vegeta, simplemente advertimos que había vuelto a ser el Goku de siempre. ¡Eso sí, estaba muerto de hambre!

- Es que sencillamente no lo entiendo, Vegeta come como siempre, entrena como siempre, ¡La única diferencia es que anda con un humor que se lo lleva el diablo!

- Sinceramente no sé cómo ayudarte, Bulma. Estábamos tan desconcertados como vos y a pesar de que en el caso de Goku la cuestión se haya solucionado, no dejamos de estar igualmente de desconcertados...

- Mierda... Seguramente es alguna cuestión propia de la raza saiyan... -terció Bulma, encogiéndose de hombro- Y lo peor es que no existen otros saiyans puros más sumisos que Goku y Vegeta para que pueda analizarlos y encontrar una respuesta...

- Tienes razón... ¡Qué bueno que nuestros hijos solo tienen la mitad de sangre saiyan!

- !Es cierto! -y ambas estallaron en risas.-

Muy cerca de ahí Goku se quedó pensando en lo que Bulma había dicho. ¿Podía ser que el malhumor de Vegeta tuviera relación con el mismo fenómeno de energía mal canalizada que lo había afectado a él?

Con esa hipótesis en mente, se encaminó hacia la mesa cuando Bulma anunció que la comida sería servida.-

- ¡Vegeta, es hora de comer! -lo llamó su mujer.-

El interpelado se removió en su lugar, mas no se levantó.-

- ¡Vegeta!

- Grrrr, ¡No me molestes mujer! -contestó con un alarido.-

Lejos de amedrentarla, la contestación de su esposo no hizo más que envalentonar los humos de Bulma:

- ¡Maldito mono egoísta, no voy a permitirte hacer lo que se te da la gana, ni mucho menos el día de mi cumpleaños!, ¡Mové tu trasero para acá inmediatamente o vas a ver!

- ¡Ni creas que con tus amenazas me vas obligar a tolerar tus molestos chillidos y los de esos malditos insectos que llamas amigos!

- Grrrr... Mono insolente, te voy a... -gruñó Bulma, encaminándose hacia donde se encontraba Vegeta, dando zancadas.-

Nadie se atrevía a interferir, ni siquiera Trunks.-

- ¡Bulma espera! -exclamó Goku, saliéndole al cruce, deteniéndola- Déjame hablar con él... -le pidió en tono más bajo.-

- No te molestes Goku, ¡No te creas que por ser una simple humana, no puedo con él!

- No dudo que puedas. Creo que no corresponde que el día de tu cumpleaños te amargues lidiando con el humor de Vegeta. Déjamelo a mi, me lo llevaré un rato a ver si entrenando se le pasa un poco el mal humor -habló Goku, captando la atención de todos los presentes por la seriedad de sus palabras- Eso sí, te agradecería muchísimo que me guardaras una buena ración de comida por seguramente voy a volver muerto de hambre, jajajajaja...

El comentario final creó el efecto deseado. Todos se distendieron y rieron con él.-

- Está bien Goku... Te deseo suerte... -accedió finalmente Bulma, dedicándole una sonrisa.-

Mientras Bulma y los demás se sentaban en la mesa y empezaban a comer, Goku se fue acercando hacia el lugar en el cual Vegeta se encontraba.-

- Lárgate -le dijo sin siquiera voltear a verlo.-

- No -le contestó con firmeza, deteniéndose justo detrás de él.-

- ...Lárgate -repitió y esta vez en su voz se advertía un tono de verdadera advertencia.-

- Lo siento, pero no puedo

- Grrr... ¡Maldito Kakarotto, te dije que te larga...! -estalló, poniéndose de pie y dándose vuelta para enfrentarlo.-

Goku aprovechó esto para tomar al Principe de los saiyan del brazo, mientras se llevaba los dedos de la mano libre hacia su frente para realizar la teletransportación.-

Su desaparición pasó desapercibida para Bulma y sus invitados, quienes se encontraban compenetrados en la animada charla y comida de aquella tarde que ya estaba empezando a convertirse en noche.-

Al segundo siguiente Goku y Vegeta aparecieron en el medio de un profundo bosque ubicado a miles y miles de kilómetros de Capsule Corp, a tal distancia que difícilmente su ki pudiera ser detectado por sus amigos. Justo lo que Goku quería, que nadie pudiera encontrarlos.-

- ¿U-uh? -musitó Vegeta, confundido al verse de un momento a otro en un lugar completamente desconocido.-

Sus ojos negros giraban en todas direcciones, intentando encontrar algo que le diera una somera idea de donde mierda se encontraba.-

Cuando concluyó que realmente estaba en un lugar que no había visto jamás en su vida, sus ojos volvieron a posarse en Goku, cruzándose con su oscura mirada de ojos negros. Solo cuando se concentraba en serio en alguna pelea le había visto un semblante similar.-

- Ahora sí, Vegeta, puedes gritar todo lo que quieras... -le dijo Goku, empujándolo contra el tronco de un árbol y colocando sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo para cortarle cualquier vía de escape- Aquí nadie va a escucharte... -agregó en un tono más bajo y con un dejo de sensualidad mientras clavaba una de sus rodillas justo entre las piernas del Principe de los saiyans.-

Los ojos de ambos intercambiaron miradas en silencio durante un par de segundos.-

La cercanía de sus cuerpos le permitía a Vegeta escuchar los latidos del corazón y el ritmo respiratorio de su compañero. Sus ojos color ébano adquirían un tenue brillo plateado provisto por la luna llena que aquella naciente noche, iluminaba el firmamento.-

Decisión. Seguridad. Y un sombrío desafío. Esos eran los sentimientos que la mirada de Kakarotto transmitía, mientras su rodilla presionaba contra su entrepierna...

- Hmph... Idiota... -gruñó Vegeta antes de sujetar a su eterno rival de la nuca y jalar su rostro hacia él para darle un violento beso en los labios...

CONTINUARÁ...

Notas/Comentarios de la Autora:

Primero que nada, muchas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi historia. A los que no dejaron review, los invito fervientemente a hacerlo, sepan que los leeré y con gusto contestaré sus inquietudes y propuestas.-

Un agradecimiento extra a Michiru14 y a Tsuki Kuchiki (por cierto, ojeé tu lista de historias y yo también creo que entre Xavier y Magneto hay amor!) por su review y por haber agregado a sus favoritos mi historia.-

Comparto la idea de que hay poco material de esta pareja en el fandom de , por eso desde mi parte quiero proveerle esta humilde historia para que crezca un poco más...

La semana pasada descubrí con gran asombro que hace DIEZ AÑOS que estoy registrada en ... Mierda, cómo pasa el tiempo! Tenía catorce años cuando publiqué mi primer fic... (Saquen sus propias cuentas de cual es mi edad actual...)

Lamentablemente, ni esa primer historia (que era de Inu Yasha) ni las que le siguieron (de Shaman King y de Saint Seiya) sobrevivieron al accionar de personas mal intencionadas que me denunciaron ante el sitio e hicieron que la administración las borrara, vaciando mi lista de historias... (puta madre, hubiera tenido una lista repleeeeta de historias...)

Esto me desalentó y por mucho tiempo dejé de escribir fics, sin perjuicio de lo cual, continúe ejercitando mi escritura y mi imaginación con proyectos originales.-

Tampoco ayudó mucho el hecho de tener encarar ciertas obligaciones que la vida real y la sociedad en la que vivimos, demandan de uno a cierta edad (como el reconociendo de hijos... XD Nah, mentira, me refiero a la facultad y al trabajo)

Pero bueno, por algún motivo Dioz/Alá/Budah/Yahvé/Kaworu (?!) -sí, todos juntos- quisieron que retomara mi hábitos de escritura de fics en este momento y bueno, aquí estoy...

Ahora vamos a un breve comentario sobre la historia!

A pedido del público Goku está empezando a tomar un rol más dominante... Aunque Vegeta parece tener bien en claro lo que quiere... (creo que varias lo tendríamos así de claro...) veremos -conforme lo adelanto en este mismo momento- que esto no es tan así...

En fin, ya verán qué se me ocurre para el próximo capítulo...

Por ahora, estoy pensando en algo bastante "agresivo"... Grrrr...

Sayou!


End file.
